Exercise equipment, specifically free weights and hand held weights, are typically inert and do not interact with their environment or users. Hand held weights and free weights are usually stored in racks, such that if stored correctly, the weights of the proper mass may be easily found and retrieved for different exercise regimes. In a typical health club setting, users of the weights are expected to return the weights to their proper weight position in the rack. If the weights are not in position, there is no indication if the weights are in use or merely not returned to their proper place in the storage racks. As a result, current exercise equipment designs do not facilitate use by a large amount of people at a health club or a gym setting.